


I Own You. Don't You Know That?

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dumbification, Hypnosis, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mind Control, Smut, i guess that's it lol, its consensual though, lapslock, oh yeah, puppy jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “who are you to order me around? dont you know who has control over you?” jisungs eyebrows creased in confusion.“control?”“yes puppy. i own you. dont you know that? or are you too dumb of a puppy?"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	I Own You. Don't You Know That?

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hi this is my first fic i hope u enjoy !!

minho snapped his fingers and jisung fell to his knees. the olders eyes widened, not expecting it to actually work. jisung had brought up his fascination for hypnosis a while back, and minho was gladly up for helping the smaller explore his curiosities. the couple did a lot of research on hypnosis and discussed both of their limits and what they don't feel comfortable doing. minho waved his hands in front of sungie. the taller felt a rush of power seep through him. he could definitely have some fun with this. 

“jisung? can you hear me?” the smaller nodded slowly. 

“good boy. now, you're going to follow everything i say, okay?” once again, he nodded. minho's mind was running with ideas of what he wanted to do to jisung. 

“okay jisung, right now i'm your master. and whenever i snap my fingers you're going to come back into this state of trance. now, when i wake you up, everytime i call you puppy, you're going to get needier and needier for me. you won't be able to help yourself at all. understand?” the smaller nodded. “use your words jisung.”

“yes master. he said in a small voice.

“okay, when i count down from five, you're going to wake up. you won't remember anything i said, okay?”

“yes master.” 

“5. 4. 3. 2. 1.” jisung blinked his eyes, once, twice, and looked around. 

“when did i sit on the floor?” jisung asked confused.

“don't worry about it, puppy.” minho smirked as he saw a bunch of emotions run through the smallers eyes. “what's wrong puppy?” minho tilted his head to the side, mockingly. jisung visibly shuddered and squeezed his thighs together. minho started walking over to the smaller. “hm? use your words puppy.” 

“please touch me.” jisung said, arousal dripping from his voice. the younger looked at minho with dark eyes. “please minho, please.” 

“how about you tell me exactly what you want me to do hm?” minho asked.

“can’t. i can’t, s too embarrasing.” the older clicked his tongue with disapproval. minho snapped his fingers again and jisungs face went blank. minho chuckled.

“just a dumb toy for me to use. jisung, when you wake up again, you won't be able to hold back from telling me exactly what you want. you won't be able to think without saying it out loud. understand?” minho hummed in approval hearing the little “yes master” from the other. 

“5. 4. 3. 2. 1.” 

immediately, jisung's voice rang out. “please fuck me. want you inside. please need to feel you.” the smallers eyes widened, cheeks flushing visibly. “uhhhhh.”

“good puppy.” jisungs eyes rolled back into his head. “you look so pretty for me right now. so needy.”

“please minho. i cant. it hurts, please.” minho jutted out his bottom lip.

“poor desperate puppy. must feel so hot right now. how about stripping for me hm?”

“yesyes anything for you.” jisung said, taking off his shirt. “i don't know why i'm saying this stuff.” 

“don't worry that pretty little head of yours. it's normal when you're this needy.” 

jisung was too hard to question the older and immediately started undoing his button on his jeans. 

“nuh-uh puppy. not yet.” the younger let out a sob, pausing his movements.”

“hurts so bad please.” minho tsked. 

“dumb puppy cant do anything but beg huh.” jisung rocked his hips up, searching for any sort of friction.

“keeps getting worse please.” the older decided to finally give in. he pushed jisung onto the bed, hovering over him. he pushed his knee into the smallers cock. sungie let out a deep moan. “again.”

“who are you to order me around? dont you know who has control over you?” jisung's eyebrows creased in confusion. 

“control?”

“yes puppy. i own you. dont you know that? or are you too dumb of a puppy?” the younger was too horny to even question anything at this point. 

“please fuck me, please. i’ve been so good. i need you.” minho was straining in his pants at this point, so he decided to give in. he quickly undid the smallers pants and pulled them down. he quickly grabbed a bottle of lube and poured it onto his fingers. he rubbed his fingers together to warm it up before pushing one finger in.

“oh my god. please more.” minho smiled. 

“that good puppy?” the youngers whole lower body twitched in arousal. minho entered another finger, stretching him open. the room was filled with jisung's breathy gasps and moans. 

“please fuck me now. i'm ready.” minho didn't need to be told twice. he slipped his fingers out and rubbed the excess lube on the sheets. he lubed up his cock and pushed in slowly. he rubbed slow circles into jisung's hips to help him calm down. once he bottomed out, he let out a hiss of pleasure. 

“tell me when i can move.” jisung nodded. 

“you can.” after hearing that, minho thrusted slowly, careful not to hurt the smaller. “please go faster.” the older obliged. jisung kept moaning out and whining, gripping onto minhos arms when he felt a strong rush of pleasure run through him.

“gonna- gonna cum. please let me cum. please.” the younger cried out. 

“cum for me.” minho grunted out. jisung's back arched and he let out a loud scream as he came all over his chest. minho started thrusting faster, chasing his own release. 

“inside. want it inside please.” sungie said breathlessly. that sent minho over the edge as he came inside him. after taking a few deep breaths, minho snapped his fingers, feeling jisung go limp. 

“when you wake up this time, you're going to remember everything.”

“5. 4. 3. 2. 1.”

“holy fucking shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this !! let me know if you'd want a part two ? i was thinking about making jisungs pov or just making another scenario !
> 
> nsfw twt: @SANRIOSVNGIE


End file.
